1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package with a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked, a package-on-package with a plurality of unit semiconductor packages stacked, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances are becoming thinner and lighter according to demand from users together with the development of semiconductor technologies. According to this, in order to increase processing capacity or storage capacity of semiconductor devices, research on the increase of integration density of semiconductor devices has been progressing. Package techniques that embody homogeneous or heterogeneous semiconductor chips as a unit package have been suggested. Further, package-on-package techniques in which a plurality of packages are vertically stacked to operate in one system have been suggested.